Forever The One
by Maxerica3241
Summary: America has ended the selection. Maxon has chose the One. Their love for each other has grown. This takes place after the selection trilogy. (Sorry I'm not good at summaries. The story is so much better.) I don't own anything. All rights go to Keira Cass. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

~Selection Fanfiction

I stood in front of Maxon staring into his big brown eyes while he looking into mine. He's gleaming with happiness.

"Do you Maxon take America to be your forever?"

He grinned like an idiot and i had to hold back a giggle, so I just smiled instead.

"I do."

He looks at the priest.

"Now America do you take Maxon to be with forever?"

I resisted rolling my eyes. That shouldn't even be a question.

"I do!"

My smile grew bigger knowing what was coming next.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Maxon leaned into me he wrapped one and around my waist and the other cupped my face. His lips soft and smooth are now on mine. He leans me back. His hand thats around my waist is all thats supporting me. Then he lifted me up off my feet and made me yelp. He spun me around then sat me back down on the floor. I let out a little giggle. Maxon chuckled at me.

Then the crowd went nuts. They were screaming and yelling. There were a few whistles too.

I grabbed Maxons arm and we walked down the aisle. I know that it was a short walk from the podium to the door, but it just felt like forever until we finally passed the doors. I sighed and sat on the couch right by the doorway.

"Tired already my love?"

"How about we say I need to get used to all the attention."

Maxon chuckled at my comment. I ran my hand through my hair. Mary left it down instead of putting it up. She said that I should look_ 'more like who I truly am'_. I agreed wholeheartedly.

"Come on America we need to get ready for the reception."

"Fine."

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. I stood up and Maxon picked me up like a kid who needs to be cradled.

"Maxon!"

I screamed at him and swatted his shoulder. He started running up the stairs. I freaked out. Maxon laughed at my bewildered expression. _I'm going to kill him! _As if he read my thoughts he

"I bet you're not. If you do you'll be missing all the things that come with this package."

"MAXON!"

I laughed, _I can't believe he just said that. _Its a damn good thing that no one's opened the door to our room with a hard kick.

"You're going to break the door if you keep doing that."

"Yes my Queen."

I'm going to need to get used to being addressed that way. Maxon kicked the door closed.

"Really Maxon?"

"Yes,"

I rolled my eyes at him. He walked over to our bed and dropped me. He crawled on top on me and kissed my neck. He kissed a line up to my jaw and then to my lips. I kissed him back. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He grabbed my waist and I wrapped my legs around his torso. I knew we needed to get ready for our reception, but it could wait.

Then someone knocked on the door. I released Maxon and he cursed under his breath. I sat up on the bed. Maxon got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and there was Mary.

"The guests are waiting your majesties."

"Sorry we'll hurry up. Tell them we'll be down in a few minutes."

"Yes your majesty." She curtsied then left without another word.

* * *

I finally finished changing into a lighter gown. Maxon should be waiting for me down at the reception. I opened the doors and everyone got quiet. Its was awkward to be honest. Everyone was staring at me. The girls who were once in the selection were staring daggers at me. Marlee just smiled then went about herself. I looked around for Maxon then spotted him and walked over to him. The people finally started talking again.

"Hello my Dear."

"How many times do I have to tell you to _not_ call me _'dear'_?"

He shrugged.

"Shall we make our rounds?"

"Yes we _shall_."

Maxon chuckled at my sarcasm. The rest of the day went by in a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for reviewing and following! This _is_ my first story I hope you like this chapter as much as the first one!**

**Thanks to,**

**EruditeAbnegationMockinjay, Theoneforever for the reviews and MaxonFiyeroFour, PEETAMELLARKLOVER123, and throcky8696 for following**

**You guys are** **awesome!**

* * *

I wake up to find Maxon looking at me. His brown eyes look alert. He's already dressed for today.

"Wake up America."

He whispered into my ear. I swatted at him.

"I am awake."

I mumbled into my pillow.

"Well than come eat breakfast with me."

I sat up, yawned and stretched.

"Okay."

There was a large tray of food on my dresser. It had strawberry tarts, a bowl of cut up fruits, eggs, and pancakes. My mouth watered at the site of the strawberry tarts. I got up and grabbed my tray, Maxon already has his and is eating. I sat back down on the bed and dug into the delicious breakfast.

I so could get used to a life like this.

* * *

Mary came in only a few minutes after I woke up. She's my only original maid left. Annie was just gone after the last rebel attack, and Lucy retired now that she's married to Aspen.

"Hello your Majesties!"

I'm going to have to get used to being addressed as Majesty and Queen.

"Good morning Mary."

"I have someone who would _love_ to work as one of your maids!"

"Bring her in."

Marlee stepped through the doorway. I gasped and ran over to her.

"Marlee!"

"Hey Queen America."

"Just call me America please."

"Fine _America_."

We both laughed.

"So America what do you say about me being one of your maids?"

"Yes!"

"Yay! I can't wait to do your hair!"

Everyone laughed this time. Even Maxon.

"Well I'll leave you girls alone. Have fun on your first day America"

He winked at me and left the room. Mary dragged me over to my huge walk in closet. Marlee and Mary were looking through my dresses and choosing a couple for me to pick from. They found 3 blue dresses, 1 purple dress, and 2 emerald green dresses.

Out of the 6 I chose one of the blue dresses. It's a knee length sky blue dress, with darker blue belt that wraps around my waist. I chose a pair of white flats to wear along with my dress.

"Now your hair and makeup!"

Marlee squeaked, obviously happy to be one of my maids.

Mary is doing my makeup, because she knows exactly what I like, while Marlee works on my hair. She ended up doing a braided bun. _Its really cute!_

"Silvia said to send you down to the women's room after you're finished."

Mary stated.

"Thanks! See you later tonight."

They smiled and I left the room to go meet up with Silvia.

* * *

I opened the doors to the women's room to see Silvia, my mom, may, and Kenna holding my niece. Astra looked so peaceful as she slept in her arms. I can't wait to have one of my own, but I don't think me and Maxon are planning on it for a while.

"Hi America!"

May came running over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Hey little monkey!"

Not that she's that little anymore she's 15 already. She stood up on her tiptoes and leaned over to my ear to whisper something to me.

"Did you two do it yet?"

"NO!"

I whisper-yelled back. She giggled at my pissed off look. I smiled at her. I couldn't stay angry at her for long.

"Queen America."

Silvia called.

"Please just call me America."

I pleaded to her. She sighed.

"America, we need to discus what you need to pack for your honeymoon. I'm required not to tell you where Maxon chose to go."

"Why?"

"Because he wants it to be a surprise."

"Okay."

"So you'll be needing clothes, which will include dresses, undergarments, shoes,"

I followed along writing a list of things me and Maxon would need for the trip. So apparently I'm packing. _Yay!_

* * *

Once my meeting with Silvia and the rest of my family was over I went up to my room to start packing. I have a lot of stuff to get folded and bagged, then put into suitcases.

Maxon walked into the room carrying 2 big suitcases.

"I think we might want these."

"No joke."

He chuckled. I just rolled my eyes and went into my closet to find the right type of dresses Silvia was talking about. I grabbed 10 dresses and 3 night gowns. I grabbed my undergarments and some shoes I went over to the bed and dropped it all.

I started folding my clothes and putting them into my suitcase when Maxon came over with all his stuff.

"So you decided to finally help."

"Yes I did."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys keep reviewing! What do you think about a chapter in Maxon's point of view. Let me know!**

* * *

I heave my heavy suitcase off the bed and onto the floor. I flop back on the bed and sigh. Tomorrow me and Maxon leave to go on our honeymoon. I still and very curious as to where he's taking me.

Then I hear a _'thud'._

"What happened Maxon?"

"My suitcase fell."

"Nice move."

"Haha very funny."

I rolled over on the bed so I was facing him. He sat down on the bed next to me. I sat up and leaned on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

I looked out our balcony doors to see the sunset. It's a beautiful sight to see. The sky had pinks, purples, reds, and oranges. Maxon sighed, and rested his chin on my head.

Everything is peaceful, until there's a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

I yelled a crossed the room. I moved away from Maxon and over to the door.

A young girl peaked her head through the door.

"I hope I didn't disturb anything."

"No no, your fine."

"Okay."

She came in and saw Maxon on the bed looking at me.

"My apologies to interrupt. I'm here to take your bags for tomorrow."

"Oh, there right over there."

She walked over to the bed and grabbed my suitcase as well as Maxon's.

"Here let me help."

I walked over to her and grabbed my suitcase.

"Uh, thanks."

I smiled at her.

"No problem at all."

So we left the room to take the suitcases to where ever we're going.

* * *

The girl offered to walk me back to my room and I happily accepted.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm 11."

"Who are your parents."

"Marlee and Carter. I was adopted."

"Well that explains a lot. Marlee is one of my best friends, and a great maid."

"Yeah Marlee is cool."

"How come you don't call her mom?"

"I.. I guess... I don't know."

"Well here's my room. See you later..?"

"Lilley."

"Well see you later Lilley!"

She waved and walked off. What a lovely little girl Marlee has.

* * *

A butler came around our full table to pour water into everyone's glass. Maxon taped on his glass with a spoon. Everyone faced him.

"Thank you all for joining us for dinner tonight. As you all know me and America are going on our honeymoon tomorrow. To where I dare not say. So tonight will be the last night we spend here for this week. Cheers!"

We raised our wine glasses that I hadn't realized were there and gulped it all down. I sat my glass down and the butler took it away. Maxon's hand skimmed my own from under the table. I grabbed his hand and squeezed mine. I squeezed back. He let go and went back to his plate of food. Tonight reminds me of the first dinner in the palace. We have the best steak ever. Despite mom's try. We also had mashed potatoes and green beans. _Yum! _I dug into my plate of delicious plate of food.

* * *

"America."

Maxon waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked and came back to the real world.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to go? Our luggage is already on the plane."

"I'm ready."

"Then let's go."

I slid my arm though Maxon's. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. We started walking arm in arm. When we exited the building doors, we were slapped in the face by the roars of the crowd. Some people had signs. One even said _'Queen America Rocks!' _I had to laugh a little.

Maxon let go of my arm so I could walk up the stairs to the plane. I sat down in one of the seats and scooted over to the window. Maxon came and sat down beside me. Mary came in and soon after her Aspen entered the plane. I was required to bring a maid and a guard. Marlee has a kid she needs to take care of so I chose Mary. Then Aspen is one of the best guards so Maxon chose him. Mary sat in the seat in front of her, while Aspen sat in the very back.

The plane started and soon we are on our way to somewhere Maxon chose.


	4. Chapter 4

I blinked awake. My head was resting against Maxon's shoulder. He was looking at me as I woke up.

"We're here."

"Really?"

"Really."

I stretched and stood up.

"Well come on let's go!"

He stood up and moved so I could get in front of him. I walked out of the plane and Maxon followed after me.

"Where are we?"

"The Caribbean!"

I screeched a little. Maxon laughed at my reaction.

"Follow me."

"Okay."

I followed Maxon to a lonely little beach house.

"Our little home away from home."

"Tag!"

I smacked Maxon's arm and ran for the house. He caught up and scoped me up. He ran up the few stairs.

"Don't-!"

Too late he already kicked the door open.

"Don't what."

"Too late now."

He laughed and sat me down. He walked over to the door and locked it. Then turned back to me. He clapped his hands in front of him and rocked on his heals.

"So, why don't we unpack?"

"Sure."

We walked up the stairs and found our suitcases by the bed. We placed our clothes in the drawers and the closet, and the toiletries in the bathroom.

Once we were done we sat on the bed. I kicked off my shoes and laid on the bed. Maxon grabbed the remote and turned on the television. The Illea capital report came on. Gavril was stitting with my mom talking about what she thinks.

Maxon changed the channel and a show called _'Rumor'_ came on. The host was talking to someone about a royal baby. Why would people be talking about that. We haven't even done _it_ yet.

Maxon quickly grabbed the remote and turned the tv off.

"I don't think I want to watch television anymore."

Him saying that made me laugh. I was laughing so hard I was crying. Maxon joined in soon after I started.

We both finally silenced our laughter. My stomach growled. Maxon must of heard that, because he chuckled at me. I smacked his arm and went downstairs to make dinner. Aspen and Mary are back at home. Maxon sent them back.

* * *

"Wow." Maxon had his mouth full of chicken. "This is really good."

"Thanks!"

I shoved a bite of bread in my mouth. Maxon swallowed.

"Can you teach me how to cook like this?"

I quickly finished chewing, then I swallowed.

"Yeah sure. What would you want to learn?"

"How about pancakes?"

"Easy enough. We'll start tomorrow."

"Okay."

Me and Maxon quickly finished our dinner. I washed the dishes and Maxon tried to help. I didn't let him.

"Come on America, I'm not completely useless."

"I know."

"Then why can't I help."

"Because I said so."

"Ug! You're so stubborn."

"Yes I am!"

I looked at Maxon. I tried to hold back a laugh, but I couldn't. Maxon looked pissed and confused. He rolled his eyes at me and laughed too. I calmed my laughter to a stop.

"Well I'm do-"

I was cut off by Maxon kissing me. I kissed him back. Maxon grabbed my waist and lifting me up carefully. I wrapped me legs around him. He started walking down the hall. We reached our door, it was open because Maxon didn't have to kick it open. Without breaking the kiss Maxon laid me down on the bed. He crawled on top of me. I started unbuttoning his suit coat. He broke the kiss and slid it off. He also took off is shirt. He kissed me again, while unzipping my dress. We both slid my dress down. I undid Maxon's belt an he took his pants off.

We lay there in our undergarments looking at each other. I looked into Maxon's eyes and he looked into mine. His eyes asked me a question. _Do you really want to do this now?_ I shook my head and mouthed _tomorrow_. Maxon nodded in understanding. I flipped around so my back was pressed against his chest. Maxon wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me in his warmth. Maxon's breathing slowed down. He was asleep. I focused on the rhythm of his heartbeat, and sometime I finally fell asleep in Maxon's arms.

* * *

**Hey! So what do you think about a chapter in Maxon's point of view? Also how are you liking the story so far? Keep review! Thanks everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

I felt Maxon shift out from under me. I heard him sigh and the bed shook. My eyes flew open. Maxon wasn't there. Where did he go? I sat up and screeched. Maxon came out from under the bed.

"I got you!"

"Shut up."

Maxon jumped on the bed and ticked me. I burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Now take that back."

"Okay! I won't tell you to shut up again!"

"What else?"

"PLEASE STOP!"

"Wish granted."

He backed off and I sat there trying to catch my breath. I finally was back to normal in a matter of seconds.

"So are you going to teach me how to make pancakes?"

"Yes, but first I want to put on some clothes."

"Okay."

* * *

"Well it's about time."

I rolled my eyes. I had to search though my bag to find clothes _I_ packed. Apparently someone went though and changed it. Something's I like, but other wise I look like a slut.

"What are you wearing?"

"I truly don't know."

Maxon laughed I stuck my tounge out at him. He returned the gesture.

"So are you ready to make breakfast or are we going to talk about my clothes?"

"Let's make breakfast."

"Okay come."

"What do we do first."

"Get the ingredients."

"Like what?"

"Well we need eggs..."

* * *

"So how did I do?"

I looked up from my plate to Maxon's eyes.

"Good for the first time. I'm glad we made a double batch."

"Oh come on! I was a _complete_ disaster."

"Yes you were. My bad for trying to be nice."

I ate my last bite of pancake then a thought popped up in my mind. _What are we going to do today?_

"Maxon."

"Yes?"

"What are we doing today?"

"I don't know. Why don't we go out to the beach?"

"Sounds fun! I'll pack lunch so we can have a picnic!"

"Good idea."

"We'll clean the dishes after dinner. Lets go get our bathing suits on."

"I wonder what you got."

"Not what I packed is my guess."

"Why?"

"Do you really think _I_ would pack this?"

"No, I see your point."

I laughed at him. He's slow some days.

* * *

"Now look who's slow."

I looked at Maxon from the front door

"Yeah, yeah. Oh nice suit."

"Thanks, I actually like this suit."

It's a strapless red bikini with a little skirt for the bottoms. I think it's really cute.

"You put everything we need in that little basket?"

Maxon pionted to the basket that I had on my shoulder.

"Yes. Now let go!"

I opened the front door, and bolted outside. The fresh air felt good. I could smell the salty water and the sand. I stoped a fw feet awaty from the water and put our stuff down. I reached into the basket and pulled out a large blanket. Maxon sat down and opened a sun unbrella. He placed it in the center of the blanket where there was a little hole. Maxon reached for the basket, I swatted is hand away.

"What?"

"The things I packed is a surprize. Now let go get in the water!"

I stood up and and grabbed Maxon's arm. I yanked at him and he finaly stood up. I dragged him along to the water. I got behind him and pushed him in. I laughed at him when he got in the cold ocean waves.

He ran up to me and picked me up. He carried me deeper into the water. I figured out what he was going to do. He threw me into the water and, I came back out spiting water out of my mouth. I looked at him.

"Maxon! I'm going to get you!"

"Not if I can help it!"

He started running to the shore and I ran after him.

* * *

"This is fun."

"What is?"

"Just the two of us playing around and being free. No gaurds, no maids, and no royal duties."

"Yes, very much so."

I looked away from Maxon to the beutiful sun set. Maxon scooted closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head. Sometime I fell asleep, because I felt someone pick me up and carry me away.

* * *

**So guys how was that? This next chapter will be in Maxon's piont of veiw. You guys are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

Maxon's point of veiw

I sat there looking at the sun set. America's head rests on my shoulder. Her breathing becomes calmer. I can tell she fell asleep. I look down at her. She's so peaceful. I carefully pick her up and carry her back to the house. I walk slowly and quietly so I don't wake her.

I get into our room and lay her gently on the bed. She's still in her swim suit, but I don't want to wake her. I pull the covers up to her chin, kiss her forehead and leave the room.

I go back outside to collect what we brought with us for our day on the beach. My hands were full in seconds. I walked into the house and dumped all the stuff by the door. I walk into the living room and turn on the TV. The _Report_ came on, Gavril was announcing that there haven't been any rebel attacks and other information. I relaxed a little more knowing that our home was safe.

I flipped the channel and 'The Host' was on. I've seen this movie many times and even read the book. I liked the book better though. I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Then my name.

"Maxon?"

Oh, it's just America. She's I her nightgown. She must have changed before she came out.

"Yes darling?"

"When did I get in bed?"

I smiled at her.

"I carried you. You fell asleep while we were still outside so I brought you in."

"Oh."

She came over and sat down next to me. She snuggled into my chest and I wrapped my arm around her. We stayed there watching the movie.

The movie ended and my stomach rumbled. America giggled. She got up and went to the kitchen. When she came back out with two plates of pie from earlier today. She sat back down and handed me my plate. I took the pie I need of food. America always knows just what I need. Well most times.

"Thanks."

I looked at her, she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"No problem."

We sat there on the couch watching TV and eating pie. I wish life would always be like this, but it won't. Me and America will have to go home and the weight of the country will rest on our shoulders. I sighed, and went back to eating my pie.

I finished my snack and took me and America's plate to the kitchen. I came back out to the living room and looked over at her. She's so calm. I walk over to her.

"America."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to bed."

"Oh okay. I'll be right there."

I smiled and walked down the hall into our room. I grabbed my sleepwear and quickly changed. America thought it is funny that I wear a tee and sleep shorts to bed. I think it's comfortable.

America came in the room and climbed onto bed. She looks very tired. I climb in bed with her and pull the covers over both of us. I grab her and pull her to me. We lay there for a while before I fall asleep. I can tell she fell asleep soon after.

* * *

"Wake up America!"

I shook her shoulder.

"America!"

"What!"

"Wake up."

"Noooooo!"

"Okay you asked for it."

I got on top of her rolled her over and started kissing her. I kissed her neck then her chin, cheek, and lips. She grabbed my neck and pulled me to her. _Mission wake up America accomplished._I broke the kiss and got off her. I rolled back over to my side of the bed. I looked at her and she looked at me and smiled.

"You should wake me up like that more often."

"Maybe."

"Come on!"

"I said maybe."

"I know that you want to say yes."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Okay, okay you got me. Yes I should wake you up like that more often."

"Yes!"

She sat there thinking for a moment.

"I just said that out loud didn't I?"

"Indeed you did."

She grabbed her pillow and chucked it at me, sticking her tongue out at me. I threw the pillow back at her. She rolled off the bed in a way that she landed on her feet.

"Why don't we get ready for the day. I'll make scrambled eggs. Okay?"

"Sure."

She went out to the kitchen and I stayed behind to get dressed.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Good, bad? Let me know! You rock!**


	7. Chapter 7

America's point of view

I walked into the kitchen not caring to get dressed. Maxon stayed behind apparently he does care. I started working on the eggs. I started humming a tune while scrambling the eggs. I don't remember starting to sing words, but realized I was while I was just finishing up the eggs. When I stopped singing I heard clapping from behind me. I whirled around to see Maxon smiling at me.

"That was just beautiful!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"It was. Where did you get that song from?"

"A movie."

"What movie?"

"The fault in our stars."

"That's a sad, but really good movie."

"I know!"

Maxon smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Eggs are ready."

"Good because I'm starving."

As if on cue his stomach growled. I laughed. He rolled his eyes a sat down at the table.

"So Maxon what's planned for today?"

"Just to relax here."

"Maybe later we can play some volley ball!"

"Sounds fun."

I smiled and put fork full of eggs in my mouth. Maxon stuffed his face with eggs. Literally. That made me laugh, almost spit out the food in my mouth. Maxon swallowed and gave me a wondering look. I just pointed my finger at him and went back to eating my yummy breakfast.

I gathered our plates and loaded them into the dish washer. Before I hit the start button I heard the 'pitter patter' of rain on the roof. A flash of lighting lit up the room. Then the loud 'boom' of thunder. I screamed at that. Maxon came rushing in a worried look on his face.

"Sorry I startled you. The thunder got me."

"Don't worry sweetheart."

He came around behind me and put his hands on my waist. I turned back to the dishwasher and pressed 'start'.

"Now what do you want to do?"

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Well it looks like volleyball is out of the picture."

"Indeed it does."

I rolled my eyes. A memory flashed before my eyes.

Me and Maxon dancing on the rooftop of the palace. Our clothes soaking wet from the rain. A small smile played across my face.

I snapped out of my trance from Maxon waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, yes?"

Maxon laughed.

"What?"

I was getting annoyed for some reason.

"Nothing."

Maxon smiled at me. I smiled back. Maxon grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. He lead me over to the couch. We sat down on the couch. Maxon turned on the tv. The Illéa capital report came on. Carter filled us in on what was happening. Still no rebel attacks. Something about that seems odd. I snatched the remote from Maxon, and looked at what was on. I found The Fault In Our Stars and we watched that. Many more movies came on after that one. We decided to have a lazy day.

* * *

"I'm hungry."

Maxon whined. I got up and looked in the fridge. We needed to go out to the store.

"Maxon."

"Yes."

"We need to go out to the store."

"Okay. Meet me outside."

"Okay."

I heard the door open and close. I ran to our room and grabbed a pair if black flats. I hopped down the hall trying to put on my shoes. I got them on my feet and walked out the door. It wasn't raining anymore. I grabed the key and locked the door. I heard a car engine behind me. I spun around and thee was Maxon in a red convertible. I hopped into the passenger seat. Maxon slammed on the gas and we bolted forward. The wind wipped my hair all over the place.

Soon enough we stoped.

"We're here."

Wow is all I can think of. This is the biggest store I've ever seen. Me and Maxon got out of the car. Instantly people were crowding around us. I thought I was about to scream. Someone came and everyone dispersed.

"Now who was the cause-"

A young man about 30 looked at us in shock. I got tired of his look so I spoke.

"Listen we're staying around here for a little while and we need to get some groceries so may we go?"

"Oh... Uh... Yeah... I mean yes your Majesties."

He bowed and showed us around. We got what we needed and headed back. I made lunch anad we watched some more tv.


	8. Chapter 8

I sit there snuggled up on the couch with Maxon, watching tv. My stomach is full from the tacos I made for dinner. Maxon sighed and shifted around a little. I sat up some and Maxon grabbed me before I could get any farther.

I looked up at his chocolate brown eyes. He looked right back at me. Maxon leaned over the little bit of space and kissed my cheek. That set off a hunger I have for him. He moved his lips to mine. I kissed back pulling him to me.

Maxon broke away and stood up. He picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me again. I felt his lips curl up in a small smile. I kissed him back. He started walking down the hall to our bedroom.

He walked over the the bed and carefully placed me in the center trying no to break the kiss. I started unbuttoning his shirt, and he reached my zipper. He unziped my dress and we both took it off still not breaking the kiss. I grabbed his neck and pulled him to me.

He took off his shirt and threw it somewhere. I worked his belt and unhooked it. I threw it and started sliding his pants down. Maxon broke the kiss and threw his pants off. We lay there in our under garments.

I lean up ward and grab Maxon's face pulling it to mine. My hunger for him is over whelming. My heart calls for more. Maxon unclasped my bra and slid my underwear down. I grabbed his boxers and pulled them down. He kissed my shoulder earning him a moan from me. His Li's kissed a trail back up to my mouth. I bit his lower lip earning me a moan. Maxon broke off.

Maxon looked into my eyes. I knew his silent question. So I nodded my head. He kisses me with so much love and passion, it strikes me like a lighting bolt. I returned the kiss with all I can.

Then we become one.

* * *

**Ahhhh! I can't believe I just wrote that!**

* * *

I wake up to lots of little kisses on my neck.

"Its to early."

I groaned. Maxon chuckled at me.

"It's almost ten dear."

"I am _not_ your _dear._"

I opened my eyes. Maxon was on top of me smiling like a maniac. I shoved him off me. All of a sudden I feel bare. I shiver and pull the covers up around me. I looked on the floor. Our clothes are thrown around the room. I looked over at Maxon. He nodded and smiled. I just sat there for a second. I finally let the covers drop and I stood up. I decided to take a shower this morning. I yawned and stretched. I looked over at Maxon whom is reaching for the tv remote. I rolled my eyes at him.

I cleared my through and Maxon looked at me. He nodded telling me to tell him what I was going to tell.

"I'm taking a shower."

"Ok."

I grabbed am outfit for to day and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I heard footsteps from behind me. I whirled around to see Maxon standing there holding his clothes. He walked up to to me.

"I don't think you can take a shower by yourself love."

I looked at Maxon bewildered. I figured out what he was saying and decided to play along.

"Oh really? How come?"

"Because I'm the kimg and I say you can't."

"Well I'm the Queen asking you why."

Maxon stood the dumbstruck. I snorted from my failure of holding in a laugh. Maxon rolled his eyes at me.

"Your little-"

I cut him off by kissing him. He immediately kissed me back. I broke away and turned on the shower. I just now registered that both of us are completely naked. I blushed a little at the thought.

I reached my hand into the shower to feel warm water. I stepped in and looked to Maxon whom is just standing there.

"Maxon."

"Oh, yes?"

"Are you coming or what?"

"Yes right."

Maxon's slow today. It's almost funny, no it funny. Maxon stepped into the shower and I started washing my hair and so did Maxon. I started humming and singing. Maxon listened and washed his hair out. I washed out the soap in my hair. I smiled knowing we still had about 4 more days before we have to return.

* * *

I sat down on the couch replaying memories from last night and today. Maxon turned in the tv and changed the channel to the Illéa capital report. Gavril came on with a distressed look in his eyes. What happened? I sat against Maxon afraid it would be bad. I shut off my thoughts and listened to what he had to say.

"I am here to give you an update in the recent rebel attack."

Oh no, what happened? Who's hurt? Millions of other questions built up in my mind. I listened even more wondering what the damage is.

"The attack was directed at America's family. Magda and May have been injured, but no deaths. May is in the the hospital and Magda has just been released. That's all I have to say today. Good day Illéa!"

Those were the last words I heard before everything went black.

* * *

**Duh duh duh...! So? How's that for a change? There's your plot twist you guy's have been asking for. I tried Ok? Give me some credit. Tell me what you think! You guy's rock! Oh and I'm now working on my phone because my computer is acting weird. Apologies for making you wait so long. I'm going to shut up so I can work on my next chapter. Yay!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the full chapter 9!**

* * *

Maxon's point of view

'Oh shit'. Is all I can say right now America lay in a hospital bed still blacked out. May is in a coma and Magda is a nervous wreck. I sit beside America holding her hand.

"America please wake up. I know you're there."

Her fingers twitched a little in my grip. I sucked in a breath at her sudden movement for a couple days. Her eye lids fluttered open. She gasped. She looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"Where am I?"

I sighed knowing she was finally awake.

"In the place hospital."

"Oh. Where's Mom and May?"

My heart felt crushed to have to tell her about May. She loves her so much it hurts to break the news to her. Tears formed in my eyes. America looked scared and concerned.

"What's wrong Maxon?"

"May is... is in a... a c.. coma."

My words stuttered it broke my heart to look at America. She looked on the verge of tears. I stood up and hugged her. She sat up and cryed into my shoulder. I didn't care that I would have a wet pach there. When she finally started calming down I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to go get the doctor so he can make sure you're fit and well. Don't do anything dumb. Okay?"

America nodded still in shock. She shook her head as if she needed to get the image of May sick and ill our of her head. I frowned at her and walked thought the door to Dr. Alshars office.

"Knock knock."

"Ah yes come in, come in. What's wrong your Majesty?"

"Nothing really. Just America's finally up and alert."

"Thanks for notifying me."

"No problem Dr."

I left the room and went back to America. She looked like she was going to cry again. My heart ached to see her this way. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and she had he arms wrapped around herself. A tear escaped her icy blue eyes followed by many more. I rushed over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She started bawling again. I whispered soothing words into her ear hoping to calm her down.

There was a knock on the door then Dr. Alshar came walking in.

"Dr. Alshar."

"Your Majesties."

He bowed to us. America nodded.

"Queen America may be realised."

"Thank you Dr."

"No problem."

"Can I see May?"

"Of course she's just down the hall."

She nodded and got off the bed. She changed into the clothes Dr. Alshar gave her. She started walking down the Hall. I hurried over to her. She found May and screeched. I saw her hugging May's fragile body. She looked so pale and lifeless. I heard America's cries. I put my hand in her back and a tear escaped my eyes. May is part of my family, it's hard to look at her in her current state. America suddenly stopped crying. She screeched and fell backwards into my arm. I caught her just before she fell o to the floor.

"What happened?"

Worry filled my thoughts.

"M.. May... She.. She.. She twitched!"

"What?"

"May she twitched!"

"Oh my god."

America bounced and clapped her hands. She ran from the room. My guess is she's going to tell Dr. Alshar. My guess was correct she came back with Dr. Alshar right on her tail.

"Your Majesties I ask you to please leave the room. I need space."

"Yes doctor."

America and I said in unison. She looked at me and smiled. We walked out of the room. America looked happy to know May could survive this. Then quickly America grabbed her stomach and covered he mouth. She ran to the closest bathroom. I can hear America throwing up. I rush into the bathroomand she her crouched over the toilet. I pull her hair back and sit beside her. When she finished she sat down and rested her back against the wall. She closed her eyes.

"Maxon?"

"I'm right here."

"Okay good. Can you help me up?"

"Of course."

I stood up and grabbed America's hand. I pulled her up and she fell against me.

"What was that America?"

"I truly don't know."

"Okay let's get you into bed so you can rest."

She nodded and I picked her up, and carried her to our room. I gently laid her down and pulled the covers up to her chin. She sighed and snuggled into the warmth if the blankets. I sat at the foot of the bed while she drifted into sleep. Once she was soundly asleep I got up and went back to doing my kingly duties.

* * *

**Wow it took me less time than I thought. Well that's the full chapter. Just wait for the next one! You guy rock!**


	10. Chapter 10

America's Point of view

Before getting sick~

I smiled at Maxon happy to know May is alive. Then all of a sudden a rush of nausea washed over me. I covered my mouth and grabbed my stomach, then ran for the closest bathroom. I didn't care to close the door. I leaned over the toilet and threw up. Where it came out of I have no idea. I heard Maxon come from behind me. He grabbed my hair and pulled it back as I continued to throw up. I emptied the rest of whatever was in my stomach and leaned back against the wall. I closed my eyes and focused on breathing for a second.

"Maxon?"

"I'm right here."

"Okay good. Can you help me up?"

"Of course."

I heard Maxon stand up. He grabbed my out stretched hand and pulled me up. I fell on him feeling weak.

"What was that America?"

"I truly don't know."

"Okay let's get you into bed so you can rest."

He picked me up and carried me to our room. He laid me gently down and covered me up. I snuggled down and fell into a light sleep. I could he Maxon leave the room. I woke myself back up knowing I needed to figure out what is wrong. I threw the covers off me and rung for my maids.

"What's wrong America?"

The worried look on Marlees face was almost funny. Mary didn't come. I wonder why?

"Oh sorry to freak you out, I just felt weird a few seconds ago."

"Oh, well why didn't you go to the doctors?"

"I didn't want to worry them anymore with May being in a Coma and Maxon and I being back so early."

"Point taken. Well what happened?"

"I just finished visiting May and I felt perfectly fine. Then all of a sudden I threw up. Now I feel fine again."

I shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't make anything out of that.

"Well, do you have any weird food cravings?"

"No."

"Okay, um... have you had you cycle yet?"

"No I think it's a little late."

Marlee gasped.

"What? Marlee what?"

"You could be.."

"What!?"

"Pregnant!"

Everything went still. I backed up and sat down on the bed. I put my head in my hands and thought it over.

"How would you know?"

"I've had a miscarriage. I know the basics."

"You never looked pregnant to me."

"I only carried it for 3 weeks."

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it America. I have Lilley."

"Lilley's a sweet girl."

"She is. Now America we need to get back on topic. When did you two do it?"

"The night before I blacked out."

"So 2 nights ago. We could try a pregnancy test."

"Yeah lets do that."

"Okay I'll go get a box."

* * *

I sit on the toilet waiting for my results. If it's positive me and Maxon's lives will be changed. Negative and he doesn't even need to know about this. The timer beeped now I have to look at the stick in front of me. There's a little blue plus sign. I looked at the other two. Both are the same as the first one. I screamed. The bathroom door burst open and there is Marlee. She came over and looked at my results.

"Oh Ames."

She hugged me as I cried. How was I supposed to tell Maxon? What would be his reaction? Will he accept it or not? What am I thinking of course he'll accept it.

"America?"

"Yes?"

"We need to tell Maxon as soon as possible."

"I... I know."

I sniffled now done with crying."

"Come on I'll go with you if you want."

"Yes please."

"I think Maxon will be in his study lets go there first. Okay Ames?"

"Okay."

I grabbed the sticks if there's any need to show some proof. We walked down the hall to Maxon's study. I knocked twice and waited.

"Come in!"

Maxon yelled from inside the room. I quietly opened the door.

"Maxon?"

He turned around in his chair to see me.

"Did you even sleep?"

"Sort of."

"Okay, what do you need?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

I walked into the room and Marlee followed. Maxon looked from me to Marlee and back to me. Marlee handed me the tests. Maxon looked very confused at the moment. I was afraid and Marlee is just happy. I swallowed.

"Maxon, I'm... I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**Cliffy. Don't worry guys I'm going to start working right now on the 11th chapter. Keep reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Maxon, I'm... I'm pregnant!"

His mouth dropped open. He shook his head and blinked.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Maxon."

I handed him the tests. He looked at them. He looked happy, surprised, and afraid. He put them down on his desk and ran over to me. He hugged me tightly. I squeaked. He let go and pit his hands on my shoulders. I know Marlee left, because I heard the door close.

"I'm going to be a daddy!"

"Yes you are!"

We laughed and tears of joy spilled from my eyes. Maxon kissed my head and looked into my eyes.

"We have to make an announcement! Everyone should know!"

"Maxon don't go overboard quite yet."

"Fine."

I laughed at him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Come on your wife is hungry."

I grabbed his hand and ran down to the dinning room. He ran along with me.

"You never slow down now do you America?"

"Nope, and hopefully it stays that way."

Maxon chucked. I opened he big doors. My family were already there waiting for us. The only person not here is May. My heart sunk from the image of her pale cold lifeless body. I cheered right back up, because of the news for my family to hear.

I sat down in my spot at the head of the table next to Maxon. He sat down a grabbed my hand from under the table. I looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back at me. Maxon tapped on his empty glass. Everyone got quite and looked up at us. Maxon looked at me and I nodded.

"We have some great news for you today. Me and America just found out that we will have a new addition to the family in a few months."

Quite. No one seemed to understand what Maxon was saying. I stood up. My chair scrached aginst the tile of the floor getting everyone's attention. I cleared my throat.

"What Maxon s trying to say is we are having a baby!"

This time everyone stood up and came to hug us. My mom came up to me with teary eyes.

"Oh America, May and your father would be so happy to hear this."

"I know mom."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. The mention of dad still hurt. The hole in my heart feels gaping wide. Almost to big to mend, but small enough to be filled. Everyone sat back down in their seats, and ate their dinner.

* * *

"Maxon!"

I screamed at him. We lay in the bed, and he us on top of me. He's tickling my sides and is making me laugh so hard I'm crying.

"Yes?"

"Stop! Pease stop it!"

"And?"

"I love you my king!"

I burst out in another fit of laughter.

"Is that all?"

"I'm carrying your kid so please stop!"

"Fine. You got me there."

I sat up and shoved Maxon off the bed. He hit the floor with a loud '_thud'_. I laughed again because of the look on his face. He stood up and sat on the bed next to my feet.

"Maxon?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're ready for the baby and my hormones!"

"Yes, also your cravings and midnight hunger. It'll all be worth it."

Maxon laid down and reached over to turn off his lamp. The room was showered into darkness, lit only slightly by the moonlight. Maxon wrapped his protective arms around me. Today was a rough day. I had ups and downs. Although it's ending just perfectly. That is until I hear an alarm go off and people screaming '_rebels_'!

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and another cliffy. Haha what will happen next. Give me a few ideas. I would love to have other ideas than my own. You guys rock! Oh and I now have 5,957 views. Holy shit! I'm famous! I'm shutting up now. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

I jumped out of the bed and fell into the floor. Maxon came around and lifted me up. He kept a hold on my hand and ran over to the dresser. He moved it over just slightly and pressed a button. A door opened. Our door was being banged on. Maxon shoved me into the passage way and quickly followed. Just us the door was closing our door was broken down and I saw a rebel. Not just any rebel. I knew that face. Kota.

The door closed leaving us both in darkness. I started crying. Maxon put a hand on my back a urged me down the stairs. I did as he wanted me to. Mary and Marlee were down here already. So is my family and Silvia. I sighed a breath of relief. I realized that Mary and Silvia still don't know about my condition.

I walked over to the cots where my family sits at.

"I have some very... bad news."

I thought I was about to burst into tears again. I scolded myself. I need not to cry now.

"Kota... Kota is a... is... is a southern... southern... southern rebel."

My mom looked like she was about to go into shock. One tear slid down Kenna's cheek, James wrapped his arms around her. Astra lay in her arms unaffected. Then Gared had a look of disbelief slapped onto his face. I burst into tears. Maxon came up to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"America? Is this true?"

I don't know who asked the question, but it sure did sound a hell of a lot like May. That just made me cry harder.

"Yes... yes it's... true."

My body shook from the force of my crying. I felt a hole burning I my heart. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I screamed at the pain in my chest. Maxon rubbed my back, trying to calm me down. It wasn't working.

Memories flashed before my eyes of me Kota and Kenna up in the tree house. I remember helping Kota move in. The the image of his dirty face after breaking into my room. He betrayed me. He betrayed our whole family. He's made a new enemy, and I'm not going down without a fight. My tears stopped as quickly as they came. I will not cry over him anymore. I need to be strong for myself, my family, and my country. I screamed again, but not from sadness, form anger.

Anger and hatred raged through my veins. I stood up and stomped around the room. Everyone was looking at me.

"What!?"

They murmured something to each other, and went back to their thoughts. Gared came up to me.

"America?"

The look on his face silenced my anger. I bent down on his level.

"Yes Gared?"

"Why are you stomping around like that?"

I sighed.

"Frustration I needed to get out."

"What are you mad about?"

"Your brother."

"Kota?"

"Yes, Kota."

"Why?"

"He betrayed us. He wanted to attack us. Kill us. He's probably the lead to attacking May and mom, when me and Maxon were gone."

"Do you really think that was his fault?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay."

"Why don't you go hug mom. She looks like she needs one."

"Okay."

He ran over to mom and jumped onto her lap. He put is arms around her in a hug. She hugged him back, a few tears falling from her eyes.

Someone cleared there throat. I whipped around to see Aspen standing there. He opened is mouth then shut it rethinking about what he is going to say.

"Do you know about Kota?"

"Yes, I told everyone else. I cried, but he's made a new enemy and I'm not going don without a fight."

"That's my girl. Always fighting."

He looked over my shoulder at someone and winked.

"Oh, uh you may go back upstairs. We've cleared most of the damage, but not all of it."

"Thank you."

I gave him a quick friendly hug. I guess he didn't expect that, because he tensed up. I let go of him and laughed at his expression.

"Aspen we're friends. It's okay to hug."

"Right I knew that."

Maxon walked up beside me and grabbed my hand. We walked up the passage way we came from. Light shined through the dark hallway. We walked through the door too find everything messed up. Our mattress was on the floor. Vases are shattered. Our door is broken down. Clothes are thrown every where. I don't even want to look in the hall. I fall down on the floor and sit in the mess of covers from the bed. I put my head in my hands and think. I thought I would cry, but I didn't. I just sat there lost in my thoughts.

* * *

**No cliffy today. That's a big shocker to really get your thoughts going. I now have 6k views. Holy crap! What do you think the hall would be like? Do you think Kota escaped? Tell me what you think. Until next time. You rock!**


	13. A little note from the Author

**Hey guys sorry it's taking so long for chapter 13. I've gone on a little vacation. So much to do so little time. Ya know? So I didn't have like any time to write. I should have chapter 13 up by this week. Oh thank you Olive and guest for telling me you're thoughts. ;) Until next time(well next chapter :D).**


	14. Chapter 13

Maxon puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him. My thought train broken.

"Are you okay?

"Yes. Sorry, I have a lot going through my head."

"That's fine. You did just find out your brother is a rebel."

"I did. Why... why would he do that."

"I don't know. I'm sorry"

"Don't be. You wouldn't be able to know."

I twisted my hair around my finger. That's an old habit of mine I thought I grew out of. Apparently not. I sighed and stood up. I need to see the destruction my brother and his group caused. I walked out the doorway to find maids scrubbing something off the wall, broken glass everywhere, pictures torn apart and littered on the floor. What scared me the most was the blood on the floor.

"America?"

I turned my head to see May. Wait May? No, no, no. I have to be dreaming.

"May?"

I reached a careful hand to her. She took it without a moments hesitation.

"America its me, May."

"I know who you are its just… just... how are you awake?"

"My body thought I wasn't ready to go so... that's my guess."

I wrapped my arms around her, and cried of joy. Then darkness surrounded me.

* * *

I wake up screaming and thrashing in the cold medal cot. Gerald is sitting by my feet. Maxon is looking at me with worried eyes. Kenna and Astra are snuggled up with James. Then Mom... Oh Mom she looks terrible. She's pacing the room with tears streaming down her face.

I rubbed my eyes.

"Maxon."

"Yes?"

"Where's May? Is Kota really a rebel?"

"May is still in a coma, and yes Kota is really a rebel."

I gasped. No May.. she.. she was alive and.. and well.

"Was I dreaming?"

"I very sure you were."

I sighed and sat up. I saw Aspen out of the corner of my eye. He gave me a weak smile. I nodded to him. Officer Walker walked up to Maxon and whispered something to him. Maxon looked sad and afraid. He nodded to Officer Walker. Maxon cleared his throat.

"Officer Walker here has told me that it's free to go now. The death toll is 13, but I could've been worse. Only 9 guards and 4 maids. There is news about May. She no longer needs life support. She's breathing on her own, but is still sleeping and under close watch. You may go now."

I jumped off the bed and hugged Maxon. I was happy. Happy that the death toll wasn't at its worst, and happy May is recovering. Maxon laughed at me. I swatted playfully at his arm.

"Well at least my America is happy."

"I hope it stays that way."

"Trust me it won't."

"How do you know?"

"I asked Dr. Alshar about pregnancy. He told me that you will go through mood swings, craving, and more."

"I'm not that far yet."

"You will be."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He picked me up and carried me up the passage way we came through. Sunlight filtered through the door way. We emerged into the light and warmth out our room. I was surprised that the only thing ruined in our room is the door. Its broken off the hinges and laying in the floor. I wiggled out of Maxon's arms and ran for the hallway. The only thing there is and blood patch on the floor and words written on the wall. It says 'Give in'.

I don't understand it. Is it because they have Kota on their side and I'm not strong? Well if that's the case then their wrong. Way wrong. Maxon put his hand on my shoulder.

"America, they have your brother in his own prison cell. If you would like to see him come with me."

I nodded and trailed behind him. I can't wait to punch Kota, if they even let me.

* * *

**Well that was quicker than I thought. I had that all planned out. Well what do you guys think so far? You liking it? How many chapters do you think it will have? Stay awesome!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay so is there anyone else who now hates Kota? I ruined his reputation. Mwhahaha! No not really he's a jerk anyway. Let me say something AWESOME really quickly. I... have... almost... 8k VEIWS! Can anyone else be so exited! You people rock! Now I'm going to shut up and let you read ha you really want to read. Here's chapter 14! Wow 14 chapters...!**

* * *

I'm standing there looking at him through his cell bars. My arms are crossed in front of me. That's the only way I can keep myself from punching him.

"Hello _brother_ or should I even call you _that_!"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hey America. Well Queen America."

I rolled my eyes and clenched my hand at my sides. Maxon put a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. He shook his head knowing what I was asking.

"So Kota, what was your motive for moving against me?"

"I didn't get what I deserve."

'Why you little bitch! I swear I'm going to slap that fucking head off your god damn shoulders!' I look a short breath and regained myself. I'm happy I said that in my head.

"And what would that be?"

I leaded closer to the bars

"I wanted the fame, the fortune. The life of a One. Although you put me in as a Two. I'm part of your god damn family!"

"Not after you left us!"

I started crying. Damn it! I'm already having mood swings.

"Poor America crying like a baby. Come here and I'll hold you like I used to."

"Shut up Kota!"

I reached past the bars and slapped him. Hard. I did it so quick he didn't even realize until my hand was back at my side.

"Well looky here. It's Miss mood swing."

I rolled my eyes and he rubbed his cheek still red from the impact of my hand.

"Do you even know why? Or care to know?"

I eyed him.

"No and no."

"Kota a real brother would care."

"Well than I guess I'm not your real brother."

He spat. Maxon squeezed my shoulder. We need to go, is what he's trying to tell me.

"Good bye Kota."

"Love you sis."

"I said good bye!"

I spun around and stormed out of the prison and into the hallway. Maxon chased after me.

"America?"

"Sorry I... I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

I started crying for whatever reason. Ug this is going to be a rough pregnancy.

"America."

Maxon wrapped me into a hug. I cryied into his shoulder.

"Shhh... it's okay America. Just calm down."

I sniffles a little, but calmed down. Maxon put me an arms length away from him. He looked me over as if something has happened to me.

"What?!"

I was getting impatient.

"I was checking to see if you were hurt that's all."

"Oh. Sorry I yelled."

Now I'm back to calm. Will my hormones please find a stable mood already?

"Don't apologize. It's just your hormones from your body getting used to the fact of a baby."

"I know Maxon. Don't think mom didn't teach me about this."

"She did?"

"Well I'm from a big family. She knew it was bound to happen. So she thought I should know."

I shrugged my shoulders. Maxon smiled at me.

"Why don't we take this conversation to our room."

"Sounds like a good idea to me!"

I skipped down the hall. I don't know why, but I am. Maxon chuckled at me. I got mad and turned around to face him.

"Don't laugh at me!"

I ran the rest of the way to our room and slammed the door shut. Maxon came in after me. I burst into tears. He reached out his hand and I gladly took it. The tears stopped almost as soon as they came. Maxon looked into my eyes.

"This is going to be _really_ fun."

"Oh shut up. Its not my fault my mood is off."

I playfully smacked his arm. His face turned serious. It almost scared me how quick his facial expression changed.

"America?"

"Yes Maxon?"

"Are you sure that we're ready?"

"Very, I have no doubt whatsoever."

I smiled at Maxon. Its true I really feel rest for this. Yes we've only been married about 4 or 5 days. Therefore about a week. Also I'm 19 and Maxon's 21, but we've got a good relationship. We are so ready. Now we just need to tell the rest of the country. How fun!

* * *

**Sorry for all the cussing. It is rated T. Oh well sooo... how was it? Good or bad? Let me know your thought's! Until next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's taking me soooo long to update. Last year of middle school. Yay! So I have had lots of homework. I hope you understand. Keep being awesome!**

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready? We don't have to today."

"Maxon, I'm sure."

He sighed and slouched in his throne. Gavril walked over to us.

"Are you ready?"

"Why does everyone ask me that! Yes I'm ready!"

Gavril nodded and walked away. I was going to sorry, but he was already out of range. The cameraman held up 3 fingers.

"3... 2... 1 and we're live!"

Gavril smiled and continued.

"Good evening Illéa! Today we have grand news from King Maxon and Queen America!"

Maxon gave me a small smile, and squeezed my hand. I squeezed his hand back. We stood up. Gavril handed me the microphone. I let out a ragged breath. My stomach ached. Oh god. I quickly handed the microphone to Maxon, and ran for the nearest bathroom. I threw up my lunch. Gross. I rinsed my mouth and splashed my face with a little water, then walked back out.

"Sorry."

I whispered into the microphone. Maxon held the microphone closer to his mouth.

"Well, I think that was a part of the news we have for you."

I grabbed the microphone from Maxon.

"Yes it was Maxon. I'm not sick. I'm just pregnant!"

Maxon hugged me. He's smiling and looking at me. He kisses my cheek, and the camera goes back to Gavril.

"Well, congratulations to them. I hope they are very happy. Have a great day Illéa!"

The camera turned off and the report is officially over. I heaved a sigh. Thank god it's over. Maxon chuckled, and I smacked his arm, playfully.

* * *

"America?"

"What."

I spat. I'm looking at Kota. He's shackled so I can't get hurt. Also I have a gun hidden in my dress pocket. I'm glad I took self defense class. Kota squirmed, clearly uncomfortable by my presence. I smiled a little knowing he's scared of me.

"America please hear me out."

"No, you betrayed me, you family. Heck even your country. Be thankful I decided to let you live."

"Well living is almost worse than dying at this point."

"Would you like me to arrange a time to set you in front of a firing squad?"

"No."

"Why? Isn't living worse than dying?"

"What has come over you America?"

"Kota, Kota. You're so very lost aren't you?"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"If you haven't realized already, I have a country that depends on me, a brother that betrayed me; a husband, and a unborn child!"

"Well congratulations."

That's it! I took out my gun and pointed it at his arm. I shot his shoulder. He screamed. Guards came flooding through the door. I shoved the gun back in its hiding spot, and walked out of the room. Kota won't die, I shot his right shoulder. He'll be just fine.

I walked over to Maxon. He was waiting for me jut outside the prison doors.

"What happened in there?"

Concern is dripping into his voice.

"I shot Kota, but he'll live."

Maxon shook his head and laughed.

"Well now he knows not to get on _your_ bad side."

"I sure hope so."

I linked my arm through Maxon's. God does that bring back many memories. We walked to the dinning room. Just in time too, my stomach rumbled at the thought of food.

A butler brought lunch out for me and Maxon. The plate consisted of turkey and cheese sandwiches, grapes, and strawberry tarts.

I inhaled my food, in a matter of seconds. I reached over and snatched a tart from Maxon's plate.

"America!"

"Eating for two here."

I pointed to my stomach. Maxon sighed and rolled his eyes. I giggled and nibbled at the tart.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? Who else hates Kota now? I know I do! Give me some idea's for the baby. Should it be a boy, girl, or twins? Names? This is harder than you would think. 9k views! Yay! I need to write more now! Keep reading!**


	17. Chapter 16

~One week later

"Surprise!"

People piped up from under tables and behind couches. I laughed. A hand touched my shoulder. I shrieked and wirrled around to see Maxon.

"Maxon! Don't do that!

"What?"

He smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled.

"What's this all about? Its not my birthday."

"I know."

Nicoletta came over.

"Oh, America! I'm so glad to be here!"

"Uh..."

"Maxon invited me. I helped plan this!"

"How long have you been here?"

"About 3, 4 days."

"Well that explains why Maxon didn't come to bed until 10."

We laughed together.

"So what event is this?"

I directed that question to Nicolette.

"You're baby shower of course!"

"Oohh!"

She laughed and I joined in. Maxon left to have his own celebration with his friends.

"America!"

"May comes running over to me. I wrap my arms around her in a hug. Mom and Kenna walk over to me. I release May an give them a hug.

"Kenna, where's Astra?'

"She's with James. He wanted her, then he thinks Maxon's afraid. So that's, that."

"Guess it is."

I wonder why Maxon would be afraid. Might be he thinks he'll turn into his dad. I know he won't. He's to caring and kind to be him. Nicoletta closed her hands once. That got everyone's attention.

"Let's get this party on a roll!"

Nicolette hit a button on this little music player, and 'All At Once' by the fray came on. I always thought this song resembled something about me. I just can't put my finger on it. Orabella and Noemi came running up to me.

"Oh, America! Congratulations!"

Orabella cheered, she gave me a sideways hug. Noemi blew me kisses, then they left to dance.

* * *

"Soooo, Maxon how was your day?"

I lay on the bed on my stomach with my head resting in my plams. Damn it! I just relized I won't be able to do this much longer.

"Great."

"Did you have fun with Astra?"

"Who told you?"

"Kenna of course!"

"Well that makes sence."

Maxon flopped down on the bed, making me almost fall off the bed.

"Maxon! I almost fell off the bed!"

"Sorry."

I rolled m eyes. God is my mood off.

"Maxon?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Still not _your _dear."

"It was worth a shot."

"Anyways, I'm hungry."_  
_

"We ate dinner like 3 hours ago, how can you be hungry?"

"Eating for two, remember?"

Maxon sighed.

"I'll call for a maid to bring something up. Do you have any prefrences?"

"I want bagels with cream cheese."

"_Bagels_?"

"Yes plural."

"Okay then."

Maxon got up and called one of the night maids. I laid there on the bed. Then a knock came at the door. I faced Maxon.

"That's me!"

I jumped up off the bed and ran over to the door. I hope I always have this kind of energy.

"Hello!"

"Hi, Queen America, you seem in good spirits tonight."

"You could say that."

Maxon laughed.

"Um, here are your bagels my Queen."

"Please call me America! Do I really need to make a law saying to call me America, not _Queen _America."

The maid shrugged, and handed me the platter of bagels.

"Thank you."

She nodded and went off her own way. I shut the door and walked over to the bed. I sat the platter down and grabbed a bagel slice. Maxon grabbed for one, but I swatted his hand away.

"You can have what I don't finish."

He huffed.

"Fine."

I giggled at his childish tone. I focused on putting one bite in my mouth, chewing, swallowing, an repeat.

I sighed.

"Maxon?"

"Yes."

"You can have the last one."

"You seriously ate all, but one?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Once again, eating for two here."

Maxon chuckled and picked up the last bagel piece. He finished it in a matter of seconds.

"So Maxon, what would you like?"

"What do you mean?"

I held back a laugh.

"Do you want a boy or a girl."

"Well, I want a boy to play ball or something with, but I want a little girl to."

"How come?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I want more than one child. Trust me it get boring and lonely as an only child in a huge palace."

"only you would truly know what life can be like."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Why?"

"Everyone lives their own way. Life holds different paths for each and every person."

"But ours collided and I'm very happy for that."

"I am as well."

"I love you Maxon."

"I love you more."

I kissed him and put the platter on my dresser. I tucked myself in, and Maxon turned off the light. I retreated to the darkness of sleep.

* * *

**Thank you PEETAMELLARKLOVER123, The Selection Fangirl, Fangirl crazi407, and marial0789 for the ideas and names. Keep the ideas running. Let me know what you think might happen later in the story. Give me some different ideas. Is there something I need to add, change? Let me know!**


	18. Chapter 17

"America!"

Someone shook me. I groaned.

"What... its to early!"

"It's only 8."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

I opened my eyes. Maxon was above me. He looks very happy.

"America."

"Yes?"

"May is awake."

I gasped.

"May!?"

Maxon smiled. He moved so I could get up. I quickly got up and bolted down the hall. I don't care that I'm in my nightgown. I care about getting to May. I can't wait to hear her sweet voice, to hold her hand, and see her full of life once again. Tears started to for in my eyes.I just can't believe it. I bust through the hospital doors and speed-walked to May's cot. I heard voices. I looked past the curtains to see my family clustered around May.

"Oh, May!"

My family moved aside so I could see her. Mom smiled at me.

"America!"

I ran over to her and wrapped her in a hug. Tears spilled from my eyes. Although, these are tears of pure joy.

"I'm so glad to see you're alive! I missed you."

"I missed you to America."

A tear escaped her eyes. I wiped it off her cheek. She smiled at me. She took my hand and held it in hers. I smiled back at her.

"So, what did I miss out on?"

"A lot."

"Well can you catch me back up."

"Oh, yes."

* * *

"So, basically you came back, I was in a coma. You fainted, then got up saw me, threw up. You figured out you're pregnant. Maxon's happy. He and the princess of Italy, threw you a baby shower. Then, I woke up."

"Also, Kota is a southern rebel."

She gasped.

"He... he is?"

"Yes, and I feel he's the reason you were in a coma, and mom was hurt."

"So, you think it's _his _fault that we were attacked?"

"Yes."

"Okay..."

"Would you like to see him?"

"He's still alive?"

"Yes. Even after he tried to kill me ad Maxon."

"_What_?!"

"Yes, that's how I figured out he's one of them."

She nodded so I'm guessing she wants to see him.

"Then follow me."

I got up and lead her to the prison where Kota is located. When I reached his cell I motioned for her to stop. She did as I said.

"Kota?"

"What!"

"You have another visitor."

"And who would _that_ be?"

May came forward so he could see her. May stood up tall.

"Me."

Her voice was firm, but I could hear the hint of anger. Kota's mouth dropped open. I snorted at his reaction.

"Wait... you're alive?"

"Indeed I am."

May crossed her arms in front of her chest. I tapped her shoulder and pointed from me to the door. She seemed to understand what I am saying. She nodded and I left.

* * *

My foot is tapping on the Mable floors. I lean against the cold wall of the prison entrance. Waiting for May to pop out of the metal doors.

"America?"

"Right here."

She turned around to face me. She smiled and waved. I smiled back.

"Why don't we go get you settled into your room."

I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Sounds good."

I lead her to the second floor. A maid stands right outside her door.

"Hello, lady May."

"Hi!"

Little May. As giddy as ever. I stifled a laugh.

"I'll see you at dinner right?"

"Don't worry Ames. I'll be there."

I smiled and waved bye. I walked up to my room, and Maxon was there laying on the bed. I kicked my shoes off and crawled onto the bed. I laid beside Maxon. He sighed.

"Why hello."

I broke the silence.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Yeah right. Tell."

He sighed again. This time really long. That's his '_I saw this coming'_ sigh.

"Well, I've been thinking about the baby. I... I just don't want to become my father and-"

"Maxon, you're to kind, gentle, and caring to be your dad. I'm afraid to, but we'll get through this together."

I looked into his chocolate brown eyes. All I need is a response to this one word question.

"Okay?"

He sighed and smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

**So I've been thinking... how do you like these names. Boy ~ Zachary, Damon, and Aidan. Girl~ Summer, Rose, and Amber. Do you like them, or not. Tell me you're thoughts! Go Maxerica!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Wow 18 chapters... how many will there be? What do you guys think, 20? I don't know. Here's your chapter.**

* * *

~One month later

Today we figure out the gender for our baby. I want a little boy. I don't know why I just do. Same with Maxon. I can hardy stand still. I looked down at my bump. Maxon came into the room.

"Ready?"

"As always!"

I basically screeched. We would tell mom and May later. Gared too. Kenna and James went out on a vacation to Georgia. I linked my arm through Maxon's, and we walked down to the hospital. When we reached the door, Dr. Alshar was there with a big smile on his face.

"Hello you're majesties."

I nodded.

"Hello Dr."

Maxon acknowledged.

"So are you ready Qu- America."

"Yes, and thank you."

"Okay then let's get on with it. Lay down on over there."

He pointed to the closet bed. I went over to it and laid down. I hummed a tune while I waited. Finally, Dr. Alshar came back in wheeling a machine.

"What's that?"

"It's a machine that will let me see your baby. All I do is put this gel on your stomach, and rub this little thing around your stomach. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now this is cold."

I nodded. He squirted some of the gel on my belly and it is flipping _freezing_! Maxon laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him. That got him to shut up.I held back a laugh. Dr. Alshar rubbed the thing around my stomach. A picture formed on the screen.

"Hm."

Dr. Alshar studied the monitor. He smiled.

"We your babies look just fine."

He paused. What am I missing here?

"You have 2 boys and 1 girl."

Wait, we're having triplets!

"Oh my god."

Maxon held his head in his hands.

"Maxon! Can you believe this!"

"No."

He muttered just loud enough so I could hear him.

"Why not?"

"Because... I'm new at parenting... I... I'm afraid I'll become my... my father."

This is new for both of us. If we're together than we should get through just fine."

He sighed.

"If you say so."

"Come on let's go tell mom, May, and Gared!"

Dr. Alshar wiped the gel of my stomach. I jumped off the bed and grabbed Maxon's hand. I may be pregnant with triplets, but that doesn't slow me down. I basically ran to the great room where they said they'd be waiting. I turned into the grand room, and surely enough their right here. I smiled as big as I could.

"Well our babies are doing just fine."

Maxon looked at me and shook his head. I think he's saying they don't get it.

"Well what do you have a boy, or a girl?"

"2 boys and a girl."

My mom stood there bewildered and confused. May seemed to get it, because she started bouncing up and down on the couch. I laughed.

"I don't get it."

So she finally gave up.

"Mom, we're having triplets!"

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks mom."

She came over and hugged me gently then hugged Maxon. He stiffened up, but finally relaxed after a few seconds. I was so happy. Maxon tapped my shoulder.

"Should we go back to our room?"

He whispered to me. I nodded. I linked my arm through his. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. We walked up to our room.

"So, Maxon. What do you think of 2 boys and 1 girl running around the palace?"

"Sounds fun."

"You don't seem that enthusiast about it."

"Well... I... I'm sort of afraid of whats to come."

"Maxon, we'll get through this together."

I put my hand on his shoulder. He sighed.

"Okay."

I smiled at him.

"Now lets order some lunch. I'm starving."

"How are you starving? We ate no to long ago."

"I'm eating for, four remember?"

He laughed. Life is great.

* * *

**Soooo, triplets! Weren't expecting that now were you? So 2 boys and a girl. How cute! Keep reading!**


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm so sorry guys, I haven't been uploading! You probably want to read so here's the full chapter 19!  
**

* * *

"Maxon!"

"What! What's going on?!"

Wow Maxon you're _way _to freaked out. I laughed a little. Maxon expression changed from worried to very confused.

"What?"

"I felt them kick."

"Doesn't mean you need to scream."

"I yelled. Duh."

"Whatever. Can I sleep now, without any interruptions."

"Probably not."

"Ug!"

Maxon flopped back down onto the pillows. I sighed and laid back down, putting my head on his chest. He sighed. I smiled.

"I love you Maxon Schreave."

"And I love you America Schreave."

I love being called by that last name. It's just one more thing to connect us.

* * *

"Good Morning my love."

Maxon kissed my cheek. I sighed.

"Morning."

I sat up, and stretched. I put one foot on the floor then the next one, I stood up and walked into the bathroom. _whoah _I'm huge, well bigger than most people, since I'm carrying 3 babies instead of one. I'm nearly 7 months now. I'm so excited! So is Maxon. I'm afraid though, that I'll be a bad mother, or I'll lose one of them. I don't really know them, but I know they're ours. Also that I love them.

"You hungry?"

My stomach rumbled answering his question. He chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes,"

"Most defiantly."

"I'll call up a tray, what would you like?"

"Shouldn't you know by now?"

"Strawberry tarts it is!"

I laughed, he always makes thing funny. He called the kitchen to send a maid up with a normal breakfast tray, and one full of strawberry tarts. My mouth watered at the thought. A knock came at the door. Maxon got up to answer it. A maid came in carrying two trays, exactly how we ordered. Maxon took the trays, and thanked the young maid. He brought my tray over and sat it down in front of me. My stomach growled again. I picked up a tart and bit into the savory strawberry goodness. I have no clue as to what, I would do without these. Maxon dug into his eggs, and toast. I felt a series of kicks. I about jumped off the bed. I've felt kicks before, but not _this _many.

"Maxon, feel right here."

I took his hand and lead it over to the spot. He smiled, his big idiotic like smile. I laughed. The kicking stopped and I let his hand go.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I really wanted to get it up. Tell me what I should do for chapter 20, let's see your ideas. I might use them. Let's just say I've been really busy with school, friends, fractured arms, and a get together with a really old boy friend(5 years, like 'oh my god!') Look out for the Heir.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry for abandoning you guys, again. Start sending me reviews, because I get emails from it. Jam up my email demanding an update. Gah! Chapter 20!**

* * *

Two months later~

The next 2 month had went by in a blur. Screaming, yelling, crying, and random fit of laughter. Although me and Maxon have pulled through. The baby is due any day now. I had a check up yesterday, and their healthy. My due date is Friday of this week. I can't wait! Neither can Maxon.

I rock in the rocking chair we put in the babies room. It creaks a little at my weight, but it holds me well. I look at the 3 little cribs lining the wall. 2 have blue sheets and the other pink. I can't wait to hold them. Maxon came in.

"I thought I would find you in here." He stated.

"Well you thought right, because look who you found." I joked.

I felt a baby kick, then my stomach growled. That's how they say they're hungry. When they're hungry, I'm hungry. I stood up.

"I'm going to get some food." I looked over at Maxon.

"Well just on time, I came to find you because it's dinner time."

"Yay!" I exclaimed.

We walked down the stairs, and to the dinning room. I sat down in my seat at the head of the table, and Maxon sat in his. A Butler came out with our food. Lasagna! I've been craving for this. How did they know? I forgot about that question and dug in. Maxon chuckled at me. I looked up at him.

"What are you laughing at?" I gave my death stare.

"Nothing nothing." He responded.

"Mmhum."

Maxon took a bite of his lasagna.

"This is really good." He commented.

"I know!" I took another bite. This time I missed my mouth. The sauce got all over my cheek. Maxon laughed. I silenced him with a glare. Don't mess with the America, and he knows that. I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes.

* * *

I walked back up to our room. Alone. Maxon had a meeting to attend, something about the royal babies. I didn't really care, I just want to face plant on my bed and sleep. I dress myself for bed, and brush my teeth and hair. I sat on the bed, and rolled on my side. I pulled the covers up, and curled up. Falling asleep, I find myself in a dream.

* * *

I'm not pregnant anymore. I'm running to something, somewhere. I see a building in the distance. I run as fast as my feet will carry me. The building get bigger, and bigger; becomes clearer, and clearer.

I see a tall figure, surrounding 3 smaller ones. He pulls something out, a gun. Kota. He points it at a little girl. She whimpers.

"Mommy! Help Mommy!" She yells.

2 gunshots, her brothers have fallen. Dead. Crippled to the ground, lifeless.

"Hello America." Kota sneered.

"Get away from her." I demand.

"No." Kota responds.

He clicked the bullet into place. I jumped he fired. My shoulder hit the ground with a thud. The girl nowhere to be seen. Something is pooling around me. I swim, but it's to thick. Light shines down, what I'm swimming in isn't water. It's blood.

* * *

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and scream.

"Shhh. It's okay. America, it's just me." Maxon soothes.

I lay back down, a tear running down my cheek. Maxon wipes it off in one swift movement.

"Bad dream?" He asks.

"Yes," I respond.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not now. Maybe tomorrow."

"Alright, good night my love."

"Night," I curl up with my back against his chest. He wraps a comforting arm around me. I heave a sigh, and drift back into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**The next chapter should be out soon. I've already got my idea juices flowing. Now to settle on just 1. How's the dream? I would be freaking out if I had that dream. Yikes! I found a new song that I can relate to The One. It's "Be The One" by The Fray. I love that song. Keep reading!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21! Yes I did finally settle on 1 idea.**

* * *

I jolt awake from a pain in my stomach. I comes again, I scream. Maxon Jumps up, and falls off the bed. I laugh at him, but quickly stop as another pain comes searing through my stomach. The babies are coming.

"Maxon!" I yell. "They're coming!" I scream.

Another pain comes. Maxon's face lights up a little, but then seeing me in pain doesn't help. I can tell he's hurting to. He come's around my side of the bed, and picks me up like I weigh nothing. He runs out the door carrying me, as we head to the hospital. I'm placed on a bed and rushed away. Maxon follows, but the doctor tells him to stay out in the waiting room. I can tell he's fighting him, but he will eventually give's in. Another contraction sweeps through my body. I clench my teeth together to keep from crying out. I know that'll make Maxon go nuts, and so the process starts.

Maxon's pov~

I pace around the waiting room. The rest of the family has arrived. Including Aspen, I'm still not to fond of him. Although I don't let it bother me. I hear the screams from America, I know she's in pain. A tear escapes me eye. It pains me to know what she's going through, but she's strong. She'll be fine, I try t calm myself down. May comes over to me. I know I look like a mess, but she stands there with me. I smile down at her and she returns it. Then she did something unexpeted. She hugged me.

"You really need to get used to hugs. You married into this family." She stated. I chuckled at her.

"Yes, I know I need to get used to it." I sighed.

I heard another scream, making me flinch. May looked at me in an odd way. She walked off to sit with Magda. I heard foot steps coming toward us. Dr. Alshar, appeared from behind the door.

"Maxon," He waved me over.

Her lead me into a room. There I saw America. She looked tired, happy, and sad. Why is she sad? Tear's soaked her cheaks, from the pain. I run up to her.

"Oh Maxon," She sighed.

Another tear escaped her eye. I wiped it off her cheak with my thumb.

"What us it darling?" I asked.

"One if the boys... didn't... didn't make it." She cried.

Tears flowed from her eyes, and a tear escaped my eye. My heart hurt to know this, and see America so sad. After a minute or so she was able to compose herself. She smiled a weak smile. Dr. Alshar came in the room carrying a blue, and pink bundle. He gave the blue one to America and the pink to me.

I looked at my Daughter. She has America's eyes and strawberry blonde fuzz on top of her little head. A tear escaped my eye, but this time if joy.

"Are you crying Maxon?" America wondered.

"No, my eye is just a little watery." I joked.

America laughed, and I did too.

"Do you want to hold your son?" She asked.

"Sure," I replied.

We switched babies, with caution. Being sure not to drop one. I studies my son. He has my brown eyes and dark blonde hair, with red highlights. He looks more like me, while our daughter looks more like America.

"Maxon," America called.

"Yes darling." I responded.

"We need to name them." She stated.

* * *

**Haha cliffy! I promise I won't take super long for this next chapter. Who's excited for the Heir!**

"Yes we do," I commented.


End file.
